1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain adjuster and, more particularly, to an improved chain adjuster for bicycles and which uses only one bolt to push a block slidably received in the chain adjuster.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional chain adjuster which is a longitudinal plate having a first end with a hole 2 defined laterally therethrough and a second end having an end wall 8 extending laterally therefrom. The end wall 8 has two threaded holes 6 defined therethrough for two bolts 7 respectively engaged therein. An axle 3 of the rear hub extends through the hole 2 and is positioned by a nut and the two bolts 7 extending through the threaded holes 6 contact the rear fork tip 4 so that when the chain 5 is adjusted, the two bolts 7 is threadedly to push the rear fork tip 4 respectively. However, it is difficult to control the two bolts 7 to be moved with the same distance so that each of the bolts 7 could exert two respective forces with different values to the rear fork tip 4. Furthermore, a user has to operate the two bolts 7 respectively and it takes time.
The present invention intends to provide an improved chain adjuster to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.